


At Night

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martel really didn't trust the alchemist of their little band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.

Martel leaned on the wall beside the door, a small frown on her face as she regarded the sleeping alchemist. She didn’t trust him, really having no reason to, but that didn’t keep her from watching him. Even an idiot could admit the man was pretty in a sort of unconventional way. More… intriguing. The same way a caged predator might be. That’s why she made sure to do this, to pay such close attention. 

Shaking her head a little, she pushed away from the wall, regarding the almost peaceful expression on his face. She’d noticed that he never seemed to have nightmares. Every time she’d done this, he’d had that same layer of calm over his sleep, and it annoyed her. If they all had nightmares for their pasts, he should as well. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as gold eyes cracked open, letting her know she’d wandered too close with her musings. That was a first, and she inwardly cursed for letting herself get distracted. She should have simply left when she’d started to let her mind wander.

When he didn’t immediately say anything, just watching her with uncanny attention, she took a step back, meeting his gaze only briefly before turning to go. If he wasn’t going to say anything, then she certainly wasn’t going to either. She was almost to the door when she heard him speak.

“Snake.”

“What?”

“You owe me.”

Martel clenched a fist, shooting a glare back at him before slipping out the door. So, he hadn’t been sleeping those other times after all. The bastard. She didn’t even try to figure out _why_ he’d let her watch him in the first place. She had a feeling she wouldn’t care for the answer.


End file.
